1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering mechanism for a child's toy and to a toy, such as a tricycle, a tractor, a car with pedals or a carrier provided with such a steering mechanism.
2. History of the Related Art
It is known to provide children's toys with a steering mechanism that would allow the user to determine its path. Furthermore, it is known that sometimes it is necessary to push the toy and the child, especially when the child is tired or too small to pedal and to steer. For example, it is also know to provide a tricycle with a rod oriented towards the back which would allow the adult to push the tricycle without having to bend in a tiresome manner. In such a case, however, it happens that the child is not in condition to steer the tricycle according to the directions of the adult who is pushing it, and the child operates the steering mechanism in such a manner that the tricycle travels in an unwanted direction. This can bring about a bump or impact, that could injure the child and could prove to be painful for the adult. Thus, if the child operates the steering mechanism in order to turn to the right when the adult wishes to turn to the left, the latter applies a force on the rod that would cause the tricycle to turn to the left, so that the wrong turn by the child could make the toy topple; this, in turn, could result in the steering mechanism passing over the child which could be dangerous.
Furthermore, it is sometimes necessary to keep toys left by children on a playground. In such a case, when an adult pushes a toy from the back, be it a tricycle, a car, a carrier or a tractor, no force is applied upon the steering mechanism which becomes "uncontrolled," so that, in particular when the toy is pushed at a consistent speed, depending on the irregularities of the terrain over which it is pushed, the steering wheel(s) could move causing the vehicle to move in an unwanted direction.
Furthermore, in the case of a carrier or of a stroller, it is known that a toddler learns how to walk by holding on to the toy which, if it is provided with a steering mechanism, may turn by itself and take the child to an unwanted place.